One PieceHomestuck Troll Profiles
by Geno13
Summary: I decided to write these profiles on what the twelve trolls of the webseries Homestuck would be like and what roles they would have in my all time favorite anime/manga. I'd love to hear people's input on how it came out or could be edited better.


**One Piece/Homestuck Troll Profiles**

**Blood Justice Alliance**

Six members of the Marines and World Government's inner workings that have formed a bond as strong as any pirate crew ever could (so they say, anyway), banding together to create an elite pirate hunting force dedicated to bringing justice to the Four Blues and Grand Line one pirate crew apprehension at a time.

**Vice-Admiral "Blood Knight" Karkat Vantas**

**Appearance:** Messy medium length black hair, dark circles under eyes and a near permanent frown. Wears silver pendant of the symbol for Cancer worn around his neck. Usual Vice-Admiral attire with his jacket worn like a cape, but hanging more to his right shoulder. Wears a brown suit with a red tie underneath.

**Personality and Relationships:** As if an inverse to his close friend Admiral Terezi, he is very rarely seen smiling or even mildly amused. Almost always shouts, much to the chagrin of his other subordinates. Also has a very low tolerance for nonsense or lollygagging, yet strangely has a very high tolerance for failure. Overall is a pretty productive boss that encourages his troops to do better… though his foul mouth and high volume voice don't help. Also has a very rarely seen soft side to the point of crying at tender moments.

Despite his personality flaws, he has a strange habit of being able to get on people's good sides, even going so far as causing his pirate foes to surrender or turn themselves in. Has even won the favor of the jaded Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki to the point of almost being ready to be promoted to the open spot of Admiral… though he is not a fan of the premise of being known as a Red Dog the rest of his career… why can't he be a Red Crab… he loves crabs.

Was close friends with the infamous pirate Gamzee Makara, who he has now convinced to join the Shichibukai instead of rotting in the deepest levels of Impel Down; it helped that Karkat won so much favor with the higher ups.

**Abilities and Powers:** Doro Doro no Mi; a deadly and grizzly paramecia type that allows the user to control all aspects of their own bloodstream. Allowing the user to bleed in battle is not advised as blood of the user can be either solidified into a dense red crystalized substance or gelatinous plasma. It is advised that the user of this fruit have a high pain tolerance due to needing to expel blood form the body. Unfortunately for the Vice-Admiral, his tolerance is so-so.

**Weapon:** A single handed sickle wielded with ridiculous ease and sharpness, said to have been carved from the carapace of a rare crustacean Seaking's pincer said to be able to cleave ships with a single pinch. Backed up with a bit of haki, this weapon can emulate that effect.

**Commodore "Feral Pounce" Nepeta Leijon**

**Appearance:** Wild long hair down to her rear, a curled smile that resembles a cat's maw with visible fangs, relatively short compared to other girls her age, medium curves. Wears a stylized Marine cap with cat ears and a cartoon cat's jawless face instead of a bill (so that two fringes of her hair sticking underneath make the 'fangs' of the headgear), olive green buttoned shirt with a black Leo symbol appearing to curl around the back of her collar, Marine coat so undersized that the bottom drags the ground, and gray slacks with a fake blue tail sewn over her rear.

**Personality and Relationships:** Was raised by a young age on a jungle island by a tribe of large cats until she returned to civilization in her early teens. She still tends to slip catspeak into her vocabulary once in a while, replacing certain syllables with similar feline sounding words. Due to her skills as a hunter, she excelled through the ranks in the Marines until she was awarded her dream Devil Fruit. It was during her training that she developed a secret crush on Vice Admiral Karkat and decided to join his corps in his pirate hunting fleet. She is a very devoted writer with volumes of nonsense stories and fictional tales of her beloved Admiral… Karkat is running out of excuses for telling her not to publish them.

**Abilities and Powers:** Neko Neko no Mi: Model Lion; transforms her into a large lioness form, unfortunately rendering her weapons of choice a tad useless… but she uses both anyway. Also prevalent in Soru Rokushiki, which she abuses even for recreational sneak-attack hugs to her superior Vice-Admiral. She has been working to perfect a technique copied from a certain cat themed East Blue pirate she helped apprehend a year or so ago.

**Weapon:** Whether or not she uses her ability, she uses a pair of three pronged blade claws as long as short swords.

**Rear Admiral "Double Bee" Sollux Captor**

**Appearance:** Bowl cut hair with two triangular protrusions on each side of his head, one red and one blue pupil, has a lisp due to his two sharp front teeth and canines that always stick out of his mouth. Wears sunglasses with one red and one blue lense to match each eye, gold colored thinly padded headgear that resembles a boxer's training helmet (like Yosaku's) that's decorated with four spine-like horns and the Marine symbol on the forehead, a vertical striped black and yellow suit with pure gray pants and one black and one white shoe.

**Personality and Relationships:** A very mellow officer, prefers to take things slow and really doesn't like to bother with confrontations unless absolutely necessary. This causes unease with his fellow colleague Vice Admiral Karkat; he's so good at organizing paperwork and other boring tasks, but he rarely ever feels like doing them.

**Abilities and Powers:** Psi Psi no Mi; turns the user into a esper man, able to use his very mind as a weapon, either by levitating objects or himself, turning invisible, setting things on fire or firing pure beams of psychic energy at foes in the form of optic blasts. With enough concentration, he can even cause a battle ship to fly, though this strains him greatly. A downside is that the fruit demands a lot of concentration and endurance to gully master, so he can often only use it for short periods of time without rest.

**Weapon:** None; detests weapons, mainly because he can manifest psychic energy in the form of transparent gold objects such as shurikens, barrier or even his own variation of a projectile shigan or rankyaku.

**CP9 Agent Kanaya "Dark Mother" Maryam**

**Appearance:** Medium length hair with two protrusions on the side that resemble bat ears has visible fangs even when lips are closed. Wears black makeup such as eye-shadow and lipstick, a very curve forming red sleeveless dress with a black belt and a Virgo symbol as the buckle, red elbow length gloves and black high heels.

**Personality and Relationships:** Very prim and proper, speaking with a British accent and rarely raises her voice, even during conflicts... unless someone really crossed her, then she shows no mercy. Incredibly polite, even to targets, no matter how much she detests them. Also a lover of fashion, she tailors her own ensembles for undercover operations and casual wear, as well as for anyone who asks nicely.

When accompanying Admiral Karkat or any other World Government ally, she usually acts as the team mom of the group, being incredibly supportive and helpful... whether they want to or not.

**Abilities and Powers:** Nezu Nezu no Mi Model Bat a rather garish fruit that lets the user transform into a blood sucking bat monster. She often only uses it to sprout wings, claws or clawed feet in some cases… hating how it causes her dress to morph and stretch and not at all fond to her full half-beast form (that looks like a normal human, but taller, with black fur on her legs and arms past her elbows and knees, fur strips down her shoulders, back and abdomen, bat ears with the left one curiously folding at the tip and huge bat wings either attached to her arms or protruding from her back)… though she is drawn to the mysterious allure of it allowing her to mimic a vampire for assassinations. Also an avid user of rokushiki, mastering all six arts and developing some unique wing, claw and chainsaw oriented techniques.

**Weapon:** A diamond bladed chainsaw that runs on ecofriendly vegetable oil; able to shred through steel like particle board.

**Vice-Admiral "Redglare" Terezi Pyrope**

**Appearance:** Black hair down to her shoulders, medium-large curves and pure red blinded eyes. Wears red pointed sunglasses over her blind eyes, a red and teal vest with a gap at the bottom resembling the top of the Libra symbol, teal long sleeve undershirt, red gloves, teal leggings under a red shawl, red boots and an admiral's jacket worn like a cape.

**Personality and Relationships:** Blinded during childhood due to unforeseen birth defects, she was raised by a rare breed of blind dragons to perceive the world without her sight. She now has heightened her other four senses to superhuman levels to the point of being able to perceive colors and shape through mere smell and taste, let alone touch and hearing.

Ridiculously carefree; rarely ever seen not smiling with her mouth open in a delighted chuckle… except during trials. Her love for justice has led to her creating mock-trials on her ship with captured pirates with plenty of false evidence and witnesses… much to her superior's chagrin, these often end in hangings before actual trials can be held for her captives.

**Abilities and Powers:** No consumed Devil Fruit; instead relies on her trained senses to the point of developing a master level of detection haki that makes her nearly untouchable in battle.

**Weapon:** A special custom made blindman's cane that can be morphed into either a [three section nunchuck], javelin, or duel shikomizue.

She pilots a specially made warship that houses not only her troops, but her beloved pet dragon; a hatchling from the very dragon tribe that raised her as a child, she now uses her beloved beast as a mount in battle with surprising accuracy for both of them being blind.

**Shickibukai Gamzee "Mad Mirthful Jester" Makara**

**Appearance:** Wild bushy hair, long wavy horns sharp teeth with elongated canines, tall lanky ten foot tall body (bulks to muscular build when enraged). Wears white and dark gray clown facepaint, baggy black and purple spotted trousers, purple curled elf shoes, a black vest with vertical purple rib like stripes, and a torn captain's jacket with his jolly roger (resembling the Bard of Rage symbol) crossed out on the back with purple die.

**Personality and Relationships:** Has a tendency to curse, even with casual communication; uses the phrase "motherfucker" like it was a comma. Normally calm as hell to the point of seemingly intoxication due to a secret recipe of slimy grog that he makes into either multicolored drinks or a slimy green pie meringue. Normal humans can only stand so much before going into either a violent rage or lethargic trance, but his rumors of being a half giant of the demonic Oars family have possibly have given him a high tolerance to his "Wicked Elixir". He has a hard time comprehending how any form technology works, so merely assumes it's all the work of some form of miracle.

When he sobers up, or often on command, his destructive devil fruit of rage kicks in, beefing up his body's offence and defense to the point of sinking an entire battleship single handedly with nary a scratch from even cannon fire. In this form, he randomly shouts and whispers his words and sees everyone not a part of his crew as inferior insects ripe for the stomping.

Former captain of the Mirthful Juggalo pirates, a rowdy group of bloodthirsty and destructive clown themed pirates that were finally brought to justice by Vice-Admiral Karkat and his allies. Through what seemed like one hell of a miracle, the grumpy admiral somehow convinced his childhood friend to become a tool of the World Government by taking up one of the available slots as a Shichibukai.

**Abilities and Powers:** Hiku Hiku no Mi; gives the user the ability to go into a crazed berserker state that causes their muscles to tense up like armor and ignore all forms of pain while increasing the user's strength to nightmarish levels. Without focus, the user may have a difficult time discerning friend from foe, attacking and wishing to violently kill anyone in sight for the most insignificant reasons.

**Weapon:** Large weighted juggling pins that can be set on fire and/or fitted with retractable steel spines, mostly used as clubs; carried, juggled and swung with ease in and out of rage mode, despite their ridiculous weight.

**Mindfang Pirates**

A newly formed pirate crew that is dangerously close to entering the New World. Several members of the crew may be candidates for the new generation of Supernovas. Much like the Kid and Mirthful Juggalos, they have carved a bloody path through the Grand Line, amassing a vast amount of treasure, a small army of lower ranking grunts and a menagerie of dangerous rare beasts aboard their mighty battleship. They're the highest priority target of the Blood Justice Alliance.

**Vriska "Venom Jinx" Serket – Mindfang Pirate Captain**

**Appearance:** Wild long black hair down to the small of her back, very curvaceous body with head sized breasts and an ass and hips to match, uses cobalt blue eyeshadow and lipstick and is missing her left eye and arm up to her shoulder. Has a black eye patch over her missing eye that's studded with seven tiny rubies in a honeycomb circle formation and a metallic silver robotic left arm. Wears small black gloves with cobalt trim over each hand, a black elbow length undershirt that has a gap between her breasts down to a black and cobalt trimmed corset, a somewhat frilly three layered cobalt skirt, thighhigh red and cobalt trimmed high heeled boots with black bottoms and heels as well as a cobalt spider printed on the shins, and a stylized gray and cobalt trimmed captain's jacket worn as a cape. Also wears a cobalt feathered pirate's cap above two orange horn like ornaments that look like a pincer on the left and stinger on the right that protrude from an unseen headdress.

**Personality and Relationships:** Vriska is, to put it bluntly… a huge bitch. She gets easily bored, makes shady deals with people, and will do almost anything to cure her boredom. Despite this, she at least tries to form a bond with nakama for a proper pirate crew, but more often than not, ends up hurting them in some way with her naturally venomous personality.

Was once a noble (not world noble, mind you... she's not that evil, honest ) on a swanky island with all the riches and privileges a girl could want. Even to the point of having a Devil Fruit for her sweet sixteen. But somehow this life just didn't suit her… bored her even. So on a whim, she tried a bit of gambling (cheating with her ability, of course), then a bit of larceny, then on to piracy, finding each vice more and more to her liking until she finally made a decision. Her dream was to obtain not just One Piece, but any treasure she could get her claws on… this would soon even include sights on the ancient weapons.

Unfortunately for her, she encountered a bit of a setback when one of her first mayor village raids was thwarted by a then Marine Captain Terezi, which caused her devil fruit to backfire, exploding a cannonball she had in her left arm grip right in her face.

Now repaired and fuming with revenge, she has now added destroying the World Government to her ever growing to-do list of avarice.

**Abilities and Powers:** Raki Raki no Mi the fruit of luck; the user can steal the luck from anyone in sight or through flashy blue energy waves. Can be used on objects to make them break or become defective, even causing bodily damage in random ways when used on organic stuff. She's also well trained in combat and is quickly developing skills in all three forms of Haki.

**Weapon:** Her main weapon of choice is a custom forged cutlass with a stinger-like notch she just loves to dip in deadly spider venom. She has also had a special automatic dart pistol that uses the same cocktail of poisons. Also, she has a collection of eight eight-sided dice made out of a translucent cobalt crystal that seem to amplify the effects of her fruit when the concentrates her luck energy into them, resulting in insanely random effects to her or her opponent or the battlefield; almost all of them in her favor. Her robotic arm can also be outfitted with a double-hook hand that resembles a pincer for that extra intimidation.

**Tavros "Beast Boy" Nitram – First Mate**

**Appearance:** Tanned skin, black hair with large red highlight stripes. Wears a black sleeveless shirt with a large horned bronze Tauros symbol, fingerless gloves, and black yeans decorated with red painted horizontal tears along the legs. At least in his early teens, compared to the rest of the crew.

**Personality and Relationships:** Spineless may be an understatement for this poor kid. From as far back as he can remember, he's had self-esteem issues to the point of reluctantly becoming a toady for Vriska as children. Though lately, due to mastering his abilities and overcoming his disabilities, he's started developing more confidence… but still has a long way to go.

He was crippled years ago in a freak accident with Vriska practicing her luck powers, causing the cliff they stood on to crumble only for the unlucky boy. The crash permanently damaged his spine and paralyzed his legs, confining him to a wheelchair.

He has recently been bullied into joining Vriska's Pirate crew instead of his real dream of becoming a Marine, though it helped that he had a very strong crush on her. Just to apparently help him regrow a figurative spine she even instantly promoted him to first mate as well as devoting efforts of her crew to capturing plenty of dangerous animals for the paraplegic mate to play with.

**Abilities and Powers:** Hiso Hiso no Mi (yes, that one XD that annoying filler girl doesn't exist in this fanon ) allows the user to not only speak to any animal or beast in the world, but also gradually tame and control them with enough practice. Tavros usually calls on the aid of the various beasts the crew captures on their journey for aid in battle, even going so far as being able to use a nearby seaking as a mount (usually limited to totally controlling one beast at a time.

**Weapon:** A sharpened jousting lance that he usually uses with any available mount he can call to his side. Thanks to Equius, his wheelchair is also outfitted with a glider mode with a set of jet dial engines for hovering or flight, as well as a foldable transformation into an attatchable saddle and reigns for whatever beast Tav can latch onto.

**Equius "Shadow Canter" Zahhak – Shipwright**

**Appearance:** Long flat hair reaching his shoulder blades with a pointy widows peak, a burly muscular eight foot build, random cracked or missing teeth from poor hygiene and just grinding. Wears Dark blue and black armor consisting of a breastplate, shoulder pads (decorated with white Sagittarius arrows), a belt with a Sagittarius branded buckle, fingerless greaves and thigh-high cleated boots (decorated with various cracks and dents here and there). Also sports a pair of rectangular cracked shades. For casual or laboratory wear; a black tanktop, fingerless gloves, gray shorts, long black wool stocking and black cleated shoes suffice.

**Personality and Relationships:** Speaks in a soft whisper and rarely ever calls people by their actual name, usually using nicknames. Has a fascination with all things STRONG and hoofed… almost perversely so, seeing as he practically sweats buckets at the sight of such things.

Possibly form having a distant giant relative from one of the weirder descendants, he has trememdous strength to the point of breaking nearly anything he doesn't take extreme care in touching.

About the only thing he can touch without accidentally breaking is machines, to which he has a near superhuman knack of developing or repairing. So much so, that he has even almost successfully copied the designs of Dr. Vegapunk's machinery from some pilfered plans thanks to Vriska.

Was once a world noble, but fled after feeling a sudden and unexpected fit of compassion for his childhood slave, Aradia. She unfortunately almost died during their escape, until Equius was able to save her with a new cyborg body. More unfortunately, he was forced to obtain the plans for such technology from a certain Scorpio themed pirate captain. He now works as her shipwright to work off his tremendous debt to her.

**Abilities and Powers:** Koso Koso no Mi; allows the user to move silently and nearly transparently to the point of becoming nearly invisible through sight, hearing and sound.

This combined with a ridiculous amount of strength that causes him to break nearly anything he touches make him a deadly opponent in melee combat.

**Weapon:** Once adept at archery… but now no bow can withstand his ridiculous strength, so he merely lets his fists do the work… though his various broken bows would make a handy garrote wire…

**Aradia "Steel Demon" Megido – Archeologist/Ship Guard**

**Appearance:** Long flowing body length hair, curly steel ram horns, blank white eyes that look remarkably like lenses, a human looking body, aside from a few metallic seams under each cheek and steel colored rivets. Wears a tattered black buttoned shirt with a rust colored Aeries symbol, a tattered gray skirt and plain black shoes with visible white and red ringed socks.

**Personality and Relationships:** She was once part of a tribe of scholars that were hunted down and executed for their knowledge of the forbidden Poneglyphs. As an orphaned child, she was caught and enslaved by a family of Tenryuubitos known as the Zahhaks. She was mostly a handmaiden and tutor to the family's burly and oddball son. Years later, she reluctantly joined him as he attempted to flee their humdrum life of solitude… unfortunately, a slew of cannon fire during their pursuit left her charred, broken and near death. Seeing only one option, Equis used his surprisingly excellent knowledge of machinery to fit her with a cyborg body based on the mass produced Pacifista model. Sadly, this meant part of her brain had been damaged during her rebirth, robbing her of her emotions and much of her willpower, aside from eerie fits of bitterness and rage. Though small pieces of her old psyche are starting to sprout up every once in a while and more often.

Though she was ones a surprisingly optimistic and happy go lucky girl, even in slavery, now she is an obedient tool of the Mindfang Pirates, though at least Equis still seems to have a fondness for her.

**Abilities and Powers:** Being a more compact and feminine model of a new model of Pacifista and outfitted with various Skypiean dials Equius stole from his family treasury (due to being unable to emulate Vagapunk's laser weapons), this cyborg girl is outfitted with all sorts of dial based weaponry such as back mounted jet dials for flight and elbow mounted ones for rocket punches, interchangeable fire, thunder, ice, poison filled breath, axe and impact dials in palms and mouth… even a stunning flash dial in each breast. She is also made of an incredibly durable steel based alloy that not only gives her superhuman durability, but also tremendous strength almost as good as her creator.

**Weapon:** Herself, though technically her small arsenal of Skypiean dials contained in her body, accompanied by the fact that she can still thoroughly translate Poneglyphs, much to Vriska's delight.

**Eridan "Sea Prince" Ampora – Navigator**

**Appearance:** A violet colored koi fishman with light violet skin, webbed toes and hands, sharp teeth, fins for ears and a short pair of whiskers on his cheeks that zigzag in a little. Has black short wavy hair with a dark violet skunk mark on the front above his forehead and a somewhat scrawny build. Wears black glasses, a blue striped scarf around his neck, black shirt with a violet Aquarious symbol, vertically striped black and blue pants, blue and violet sneakers and a large collared cape tied with a gold chain around his neck under his scarf. Also has various gold rings on his fingers (same clip on versions as Arlong) and a fading Sunny Pirate brand on his right wrist.

**Personality and Relationships:** Like two other fishmen antagonists, he utterly detests humans… only he also detests most fishmen as well for his apparent mistreatment. Dreams to one day rule over Neptune's kingdom and conquer the inferior land dwellers.

The main problem with this is that there are very few living creatures that don't utterly despise him to the point of annoyance or hatred. First he was a slave to the Tenryuubito… but was so useless, whiny and detestable that he was thrown from the Red Line instead of even bothering to shoot him (to anyone that asks, he escaped and killed his former masters… and made out with their daughter). Then he was branded… then soon rejected from the Sunny Pirates for his idiotic ideals he attempted to push onto their captain and overall pompousness. He was then rejected from trying to rejoin the crew while Jimbe was captain… then again with Arlong… Even Hordi Jones found him too unlikable to be even a minor member of his crew. (also because he couldn't even swallow one Energy Steroid without instantly retching it up and crying in his own sick). The last straw was him storming Neptune's palace and demanding to marry his daughter and/or become a member of the guard. In all his dejection, he somehow befriended Feferi and convinced her to join her in running away from Fishmen Island to make their way in the world. Finally, he was reluctantly recruited with his kraken companion into the Mindfang Pirate crew as their navigator.

**Abilities and Powers:** Fishmen strength, making him ten times stronger than a human of his size and age. Also knows a bit of fishmen karate moves, but nowhere near enough for even a blackbelt. Is a surprisingly good map maker and knows the weather of the chaotic seas like the back of his branded hand.

Another one of his only companions is a tamed rare breed of wild seahorse able to levitate in the air through use of an inflatable airsack; he often uses it as a mount with his weapon of choice.

**Weapon:** A surprisingly powerful harpoon rifle outfitted with a long range scope and able to fire thick harpoons at devastating speeds. Usually uses explosive, venomous or drilling rounds.

**Feferi "Cuddle Fish" Pixeus – Doctor/Chef**

**Appearance:** A kraken mermaid with the lower body of a fuchsia colored octopus with eight tentacles and the upper body of a human looking girl with fins for ears, shark-like teeth and long dark pink hair. Twelve feet tall from head to waist with sizable bosoms each a bit bigger than her head and childbearing hips. Wears a golden tiara with vertical and slightly curled horn like protrusions, goggle like glasses with fuchsia rimmed lenses and a white bridge, gold choker and bracelets, various seashell and bead bracelets and necklaces, a black bikini top with a fuchsia Pices symbol over each cup and a blue and green loose fitting shawl worn around her waist.

**Personality and Relationships:** Bubbly, easily excited and childishly naïve most of the time, prone to hugging and cuddling people in her arms or tentacles… she doesn't really know her own strength. Prone to add the word glub to her speech when she's bored… or having fun.

One of the only people that *almost* can stand Eriden to the point of running away with him during his exile. Is actually a relative to the Neptune family; daughter to Otohime's jealous and cruel and jealous sister –Meenah Pixeus- and at least 50% as big as her cousin... mostly on account of her being a krakken type mermaid. Joins the mindfang Pirates along with Eriden... too bad she's a little too big to fit in any of the cabins, so she usually swims alongside and sleeps outside the flagship. Thanks to Tavros, very few Seakings bother her.

**Abilities and Powers:** like most fishmen or merpeople, she's at least ten times stronger than a human girl her age… and size, so that's saying a lot. Despite this, she can be surprisingly precise with her hand and tentacle movements, making her an excellent doctor and surgeon. For some reason, she's also an excellent baker and overall chef, concocting near addictive food for the members of her crew… seriously, her takoyaki could be considered an illegal narcotic or at least just a lethal diet killer.

**Weapon:** A golden plated twin forked trident that was a gift from her mother, carved from an incredibly dense but light coral.


End file.
